


Doctors, Captains, Professor and Others

by Suelmogry



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: Tardis又一次抽风把Doctor带到了平行世界，要想回去只有借助宇宙魔方的能量，然而……一时抽风搞出来的产物，实在太喜欢M家的叉男人初恋和妇联，本命又是博士，再加上博士的Tardis这个万能穿的设定，所以就这么互穿了！时间大概设定在DW时之终结之后，博士依然是十任（其实我很喜欢小11但是不得不忍痛割爱><），叉男人设定在初恋集训时期，妇联则是曼哈顿战后，锤基回家之前。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 序章  
> 　　Tony·花花公子·百万富翁·天才发明家·Stark一向自诩为科学家，但他不得不承认即使他理解那个小蓝盒子是如何飞到Stark大楼——不，现在该称为复仇者联盟的总部了——的顶楼看台的，他还是想不出来这么小的木头盒子怎么能装得下四个人。  
> 　　而他理解不能的结果就是，好不容易拉到眼前的队长听见Jarvis“有入侵者”的报告后蹭的从沙发上站起来，让Tony一边盯着队长美好的翘臀一边怨念的考虑以后把Jarvis的语音功能改造为只有自己能听见。  
> 　　几秒之后，联盟的其他成员就从临时房间冲到了顶楼，Tony选择性的忽视了他们到来时的顺序和组合。不过，这种一群人站成一排的气势对于刚刚走到他们面前的那个穿着蓝西装的瘦高男子并没有什么威慑力，他只是看了看他们，又回头看了看正在走过来的三个人，很是开心的说道：“Hello,I''m the Doctor.”  
> 　　“Doctor who?”除了Thor，大家几乎异口同声的问出这句话。  
> 　　“Just the Doctor.”他身后一个穿着仿佛二战时期制服的男子抢先做了回答，明显的美国口音和不合时宜的衣服让大家纷纷把目光投向了他，他却像是习惯了万众瞩目般的微笑道：“Captain Jack Harkness.”说着人已经走进了屋里，饶有兴致的打量着房间的设备。  
> 　　Tony抢在Steve激动地转移话题之前指着身后两个惊疑未定的人问道：“那么你们两个又是谁，打扮的好像六十年代老男人的年轻人？”  
> 　　有一双迷人蓝眼睛的矮个男子不轻不重的拍了一下身边男子意欲抬起的手，然后语调轻快的回答：“虽然不清楚现在我们还是否在世，我们的确是从六十年代来的。Charles Xavier，Eric Lensherr，很高兴见到一个新的世界，我的朋友们。”  
> 　　“What？！”除了Thor和Steve，众人再一次齐齐尖叫，“X教授和万磁王？！”  
> 　　“哦，看来我们的确还活了一段时间。”Charles仰起头对Eric笑了笑。后者也转头看着他，面无表情的说：“没想到Raven起的名字还真流传了下来。”  
> 　　“你们为什么要出现在这里？还有你们是怎么来的？”或许是因为搞不清楚情况，Steve反而还算镇定，领袖气质瞬间发挥了出来。  
> 　　“我会很乐意回答你的第二个问题的，不过还是先说第一个吧，”Doctor又往前迈了一步，把他和复仇者们之间的距离缩小到一个友善的范围，“听说你们这里有宇宙魔方？”  
> 　　Jack很不乐意地赶在众人拿起武器前大声喊道：“淡定女士们先生们！这是个很长的故事，先听我们说完好吗？”  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> 　　没错，说起来这还真是个很长很长的故事。

    事情还要从2009年说起，那时候Doctor刚刚解决了Gallifrey星球再次降临的麻烦，吸收了大量辐射的他却惊异地发现自己的重生尚未开始。“Well，我猜，这又是时间上的定点？”尽管这么说着，他还是无法让自己放松下来，或许这是因为他彻底毁灭了自己的故乡，所以连时间领主摆脱死亡的小把戏都无法施展了呢？  
    而更让他无法放松的事情则是，Jack竟然找到了他。  
　你知道，作为一个整天穿梭时空的人，被人追寻到了踪迹就好比明星明明隐婚但是家里的各种信息还是在娱乐报纸上传的沸沸扬扬一样，简直有种被侵犯了隐私权的耻辱感，毕竟Doctor可不会忘记上次Jack为了见到他等了两个世纪，更别提从找到他到两人见面中间穿越的漫长距离了。（Davros入侵地球那次不算，Doctor对自己说，真正找到他和Donna的也不是火炬木。）  
　当时他正准备跑进Tardis赶快离开一个即将爆炸的空间站，就在这时一句无比熟悉听起来又撕心裂肺“DOC--TOR--!!”就这么传入耳中。还未等他发起疑问Jack就无比惊慌的把他推进Tardis，在一片爆炸声中大吼：“快走！！”  
　　  
　等他们在星际间安定下来，Doctor才仔细打量了Jack一番。他看起来比以前憔悴了，大概是恢复了一个人的生活，对服装的细节打理的并不仔细，蓝色军大衣背后有一点没有去除的污渍。不过这还是他认识的那个Jack，因为他现在惬意的坐在控制室的沙发上，两只眼睛热切的盯着Doctor。  
　是时候说点什么了，在Jack把目光投向他的下半身之前。Doctor清清嗓子，说道：“456的事情我后来才知道，关于火炬木的损失我很抱歉，那个男孩是个好人。”  
　“他叫Ianto Jones。”Jack只是轻轻地补充了一句，然后，就像他以前那样不提往事，只是很轻松的笑着：“现在我跟你一样也是个时空旅行者了，还记得我们跟Rose一起去的那个遍地菠萝的星球吗？我后来——”  
　“所以说，Jack，”Doctor打断了他，直接切入主题，“现在想做我同伴了吗？”  
　Jack大笑起来。“我可以把这当做约会的暗示吗？”他笑着抱起双臂，神情开始认真了起来：“事实上，答案是不，我来找你是希望你能帮我一个忙。”  
　“说出来。”  
　“你是否记得我们初次见面时我曾经提到过的丢失的两年记忆？”看见Doctor努力回想并点头的动作，他继续说道，“我一度以为这并不重要，直到最近有人告诉我我的记忆被未来族的人篡改过。”他不安的挠挠头发，继续说道，“这事关我那被冷冻着的弟弟，所以我想回到过去看一眼……但是我的腕表显然不足以承受这样的破坏力。”  
　“穿越自己的时间线是非常危险的行为，你作为时间特工一定明白。”Doctor严肃地说，“特别是像你这种前半生基本上都在各个世纪乱串的人，一旦没有跳跃好，甚至会掉入时空裂缝。”  
　“这也就是为什么我来找你了。”Jack摊开双手，同时自在的伸开他的长腿，有一下没一下的磨蹭着Doctor那长长的衣摆。Doctor站的离他远了一点，纠结了一会然后说道：“你要知道，即使是Tardis也有可能出问题——”  
　“我不介意，”Jack站起来讨好的凑近Doctor，“我很乐意用各种方式补偿你的损失。”  
　　  
　然后，然后就是悲剧的然后了。Tardis毫不客气的掉进了时空漩涡，还不给面子的没了能量。Doctor泪眼汪汪的看着一片狼藉的Tardis，凌乱地围着控制台转着圈，仿佛精神分裂患者一般轻声呢喃着“都是我的错”、“她死了”。Jack不安的揪着自己的背带，拉开Tardis的门说道：“我出去看看有没有什么我能帮忙的。”  
　然后两人就被一阵强烈的音波冲击掀翻在地，捂住耳朵灰头土脸的爬了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

    今天是周日，Charles和Erik决定让孩子们休息一天，所以Hank窝在实验室里一直没出现，Moria经不住Raven的哀求决定带着她一起出门，Alex和Sean在庭院里懒洋洋的晒着太阳。Charles看了一眼窗外明媚的阳光，对正在考虑下一步怎么走的Erik说道：“你该出去走走的。”  
　“你？难道不该是‘我们’？”Erik话一出口就有点后悔，于是急忙补充说，“教授先生难道是个名副其实的书呆子？”  
　“得了，在苏联那会你就该发现我跑的也不慢了。”Charles毫无察觉的用他那双勾人的蓝眼睛冲Eric释放着温和的微笑。他伸手抵住握着棋子的Erik的手，说道：“我们出去吧。”  
　就在Erik狠狠咽下一口口水的时候，外面传来“轰隆”一声，原本就躺在附近草坪的Sean尖叫了起来。  
　“看在上帝的份上！”两人齐齐捂住耳朵，决定下一堂课一定先让Sean掌握随时放松的心境。  
　　  
　　  
　“你们是从上面来的？”当Doctor和Jack从Tardis出来的时候，一眼就看见两个惊疑不定的年轻男子，还有三个正从远处城堡跑过来的人。Doctor出门后只顾着检查Tardis，所以Jack只好尴尬的回答说：“是啊，呃，坠机了。”  
　“你们是谁？”Erik跑了过来，语气不善。  
　“你好！我是Doctor，这位是Jack Harkness，容我问一句，这是哪里，还有，现在是什么时代？”Doctor总算离开了Tardis，露出了他那招牌的友善笑容。他原本向为首的Erik伸出了手，Charles为了避免尴尬只好握上去，说道：“Charles Xavier。”  
　“Doctor，现在应该是1962年，20世纪。”Jack摆弄着他的腕表，“而且……我不认为这是我们那个世界，虽然这的确是地球。呃，让我看看……Westchester，New York，我们在美国！”  
　“平行世界！哦，又是该死的平行世界！我们怎么不去贝克街找福尔摩斯喝下午茶呢！”Doctor懊恼的说道，他对于平行世界一直没什么好感。  
　“我觉得你们两个从上面掉下来时摔倒脑子了，伙计。”Alex指了指头。  
　　  
　Charles闭上眼睛又睁开，他困惑的发现自己读不了眼前两人的思想，这种事情除了白皇后变成钻石状态，还从来没发生过。Erik将他的表情看在眼里，不由得加重语气表情阴沉的又问了一遍：“你们到底是谁？！”  
　“呃，”Doctor做出了一个“说了你们也不会信”的表情，“我们是时间旅行者，你们可以理解为外星人，毕竟我们是从另一个世界来的。”  
　“等等，变种人，这是什么？一个新的种族？”还在查看腕表的Jack抬起头便对上Erik足以杀人的目光，他在心里小小的“哦”了一声，挑起了眉。  
　“那不是什么‘新的种族’，是进化的人类。”Eric强硬而一字一顿地回答，他把重音放到了“进化”上，说着，Jack的腕表“砰”地一声冒起了黑烟。  
　“Erik，够了。”Charles冷静的稍稍走向前。Eric看向他，不幸的发现Charles紧皱眉头的严肃模样性感的要命，他试着把出走的思维拉了回来，你知道，这就是身边有个读心人的不幸之处。  
　Jack半是惋惜半是兴奋的转头瞥了一眼Doctor，后者头痛的决定在Jack把在场所有人都意淫一遍之前解决问题，于是便掏出音速起子对准腕表进行校准，还好，只是金属部分有所扭曲，通过共振很快便修复了。  
　在他把起子放回口袋时恰好对上了Hank感兴趣的视线，于是很大方的摆弄着起子笑道：“音速的，很酷吧？”  
　Charles被腕表快速修复的情况弄迷糊了，他困惑却有礼地质问道：“你们真的是时空旅行者？从另一个世界来的？那么……你们来干什么呢？”  
　“让我来告诉你吧甜心，”Jack热切的回答说，“确切的说我们来自另一个地球，跟你们这个有点不一样，总之没有变种人。”  
　Doctor敏感的预测到了Jack的腕表很可能从此变成一堆废铁，所以他打断了Jack的话，急急忙忙的说道：“我们在时空旅行中遇到了些麻烦，我们的飞船，”他指了指身后的Tardis，“现在因为失去能量而不得不迫降，不知道可否暂时借助你们的设备让我搜索一下可用的持久能源？”  
　“能源？是汽油一类的吗？”Sean问道。  
　“不不，比那要持久的多。”Doctor和Hank异口同声的说道。说完后Doctor惊喜的看着眼前的年轻人：“看来我有帮手了。”  
　“所以，你们两个打算就这么在附近住下来一直到你们找到那个该死的持久能源？”Erik一脸“这太荒唐了”的表情，他捅捅正在沉思的Charles的胳膊，后者一脸“我不反对”的轻松神情。  
　“事实上，我们住在飞船里面。”Doctor自豪的转回身走了几步，拍了拍他亲爱的Tardis。  
　“哦不，你们可以住在我的城堡里，”Charles为这两个外乡人同情了一把，措辞谨慎的说，“我不认为这个蓝盒子可以……呃……给你们提供很良好的睡眠条件……”  
　“不用担心！”Doctor热情好客的打开Tardis的大门想要邀请他们进去，Jack很尴尬的在他耳边低声说了一句，“你忘了她刚刚爆炸了！”  
　不过已经来不及了，打开门的那一刹那Charles怀疑自己眼花了，所以他本能的走了进去，Erik不放心的跟在身后。然后，在大家都走进去之后，三个年轻人夸张的吸着气。  
　“里面比外面大……”Erik喃喃的嘟囔了一句，“Charles，你确定这不是什么幻相？”  
　“我很确定，我的朋友。”Charles把食指抵在太阳穴上，然后惊讶的喊了一句，“上帝！她是活着的！我能听到她说话！”  
　“什么？！！！！！”Doctor疯狂而激动地跑到Charles面前，大声问，“她现在在说什么？你能与她对话吗？”  
　“我来试试。”Charles闭上眼睛专心致志的感受Tardis的精神体，半晌说道，“她说这里是你时间的定点，所以她必须要带你过来，但是还未到时间就失去了能量。”  
　“我还以为这趟旅行最初是源于我呢。”Jack抱着胳膊嘟囔道。  
　“哦你这个性感的小东西，”Doctor又开始神经质地绕着控制台转圈，“我还以为你死了！你永远都这么在意我，是不？疯狂的Doctor和他的Tardis，哈！”  
　“的确够疯的。”Erik赞同的附和了一句。  
　“如果你们需要寻找持久能源的话，Hank应该能帮上忙，我们有先进的实验室。”Charles放下手臂，对Doctor说道。  
　“Hey，Charles你不能像个慈善家一样乐善好施。”Eric试图提醒他正事要紧。  
　Charles冲着Erik眨了眨他那蓝莹莹的眼睛，继续说道：“条件是，用你们先进的科技帮着我们训练这几个孩子。”  
　“没问题。”时间领主的感觉告诉他这并无危险，Doctor爽快地答应了下来。  
　　  
　　  
　之后几天过得相安无事，那天缺席了的Raven回去之后很快喜欢上了两位外乡人，倒是Moria对此有些警惕，不过她也扛不住Jack每天眉开眼笑的各种调情，索性借口调职离开了一段时间。Doctor利用实验室现有的仪器简单的组装了一个能源探测器（其实还借助了Eric的能力，身边有一个控制金属的人那么一切电锯电焊都黯然失色。Erik对此不屑一顾，Charles倒是认为这也是锻炼Erik能力的一个好方法。），日夜开启着搜寻能源。Hank彻底变成了Doctor的崇拜者，虽然他一直央求Doctor说出仪器的原理，不过后者总是狡黠的一笑而后转移话题。当然了，用Doctor的头号粉丝Jack的话来说，“他用扫地的扫帚都能做出信号发射器来。”  
　Doctor并没闲着，他详细分析了平行世界的形势，惊愕的发现在这个世界的二战里竟然出现了超级士兵改造计划，军方和纳粹的科技都遥遥领先于他所处的那个宇宙中的地球。另外，在跟Charles彻夜长谈之后，两个人都为对方的学识渊博赞叹不已，Charles醉心于Doctor讲述的宇宙中其他种族的故事，Doctor也为Charles在人类进化上作出的研究满心欢喜，更别提Charles竟然可以跟Tardis对话。  
　与他们两个人的欣喜形成鲜明对比的是Erik日渐阴沉的脾气，仿佛他又变成了初见时那个阴冷的杀手。孩子们早已察觉却不知缘由，后来还是Alex在向Jack抱怨时后者留心听了一下（天知道Alex为什么会找Jack抱怨），于是Jack委婉的转述给了Charles。  
　　  
　“Erik，你休息了吗？”Charles在轻轻的敲门，虽然他早就知道答案。  
　“咔哒”一声，门后露出了Erik的脸：“有事吗Charles？”他的声音听起来有些模糊，Charles肯定地猜测他又在喝酒。  
　“我能进来吗？”Charles用他的蓝眼睛恳切地瞅着Erik，坚定而不容置疑的说道：“我们需要谈谈。”  
　Erik无声的打开门算是默许，Charles走进来便看到放在书桌边的酒杯，虽然他也认为睡前喝点酒无伤大雅，可是这数量着实惊人。他不赞成地看着Erik，径直坐到扶手椅中，问道：“我的朋友，最近你怎么了？心情不好？”  
　年轻的磁控者几乎是条件反射般地摇了摇头，回答说：“没什么，我很好。”    Charles叹了口气，常人以为他因为擅长读心所以没有察言观色的能力，事实上，Erik全身上下都写满了“我很糟糕”的大字，而他该死的不明白这是为什么。  
　所以只能猜测了，他在心里对着自己叹气。“是因为Doctor和Captain Jack吗？我以为你也挺喜欢他们呢，你知道，他们人不坏。”  
　你整天跟他们呆在一起当然感觉不坏。Erik在心底发出这个声音，事实上，连心情糟糕的本人也说不上来他究竟是因为什么，所以他打算转移这个话题，漠不关心的问道：“他们的能源监测怎么样了？”  
　“说真的，你竟然不知道？”Charles一副很震惊的表情，“我以为晚饭的时候大家都很喜欢听Doctor讲述他今天的进展呢！”说完他换上忧心忡忡的表情，支着下巴再一次关心地询问：“你的状态很不对，伙计。是因为Shaw最近一直没消息？”  
　Erik没说话，他很想说壁炉的火光对他施了魔法，不然Charles支着下巴的样子不会突然变得如此性感。Charles看他没有说话，以为是他默认了，于是只好宽慰地说道：“他们也不是每一天都忙着制造阴谋，大家都会有个休息的时候，一时半会没消息也是很正常的。”  
　见Erik还是没反应，Charles索性起身拉着Erik，说道：“我们出去跑步吧。”  
　“什么？！”一时间Erik以为自己听错了。  
　“跑步。”Charles重复道，“你知道，运动到精疲力尽有助于良好的睡眠，明天一早你就能有一个好状态了，”他还一挑眉，故意说道，“还是我们伟大的Magneto害怕跑不过我？”  
　　  
　　  
　Erik就这样被Charles拐到了庭院，两人开始慢跑，不过他们并没跑多久，因为绕到草坪的时候碰到了Doctor和Jack。  
　“哦，晚上好，两位，”Doctor手上拿着一堆乱线打了个招呼，“其实这个时间说‘晚安’更合适。”  
　“你们两个都不休息的吗？”Charles好奇的指指Tardis里面的Jack。  
　“体质问题。”Jack言简意赅的说了一句，眼睛别有深意的掠过出来跑步的两人，Eric决心制止他那暗示性的目光，于是问道：“你们进行到哪一步了？”  
　“哦，Tardis基本仪器都能工作了，”Doctor推了推眼镜，“我们正在计算需要穿越的年数……你知道，即使我分出了十年的寿命做能源，还是无法穿越两个世界之间的大门。北极有个立方块一直在散发永恒能源，可惜现在散发的能量还无法开采，必须过上几十年。”  
　“所以你们过一会就要走了？”Charles有点失望的说，“这你可没告诉我。”  
　“Doctor计算结果已经出来了！”Jack奔了出来，说道，“大约是2012年，不过追踪器显示那个立方块的位置已经移动了。剩下的就看你的了。”  
　Doctor应了一声，有点局促的看着两人，Charles以为他是不知道如何道别，刚刚想开口化解着尴尬时，Doctor却说道，“Erik，你能进来帮我最后一个忙吗？”  
　Erik耸了耸肩，只好走了进去，Charles跟在后面。这些日子Erik已经习惯了帮助Doctor干各式各样的工作，一开始他自然很不愿意合作，不过一想起这样能让他们赶紧离开这里，Erik倒也变得挺有奉献精神的。Doctor一直充满感激的表示他可以提供一次时空旅行作为回报——在不违背时空法则的情况下——所以Erik连回到过去杀死Shaw也不行，他也正是因此彻底变成了无偿劳动力。  
　Doctor这次想让Erik帮忙校正一下Tardis的中心，也就是控制台中央的金属部分，其实只要这部分修好了Tardis就可以开动了，这是Charles听见Tardis的自言自语。不过Doctor的能源也只能供给一次飞行了。Tardis发现Charles在听，又辩解似的加了一句。在Erik凝神转动金属的时候Doctor熟练地设置了追踪坐标，忽然咔嚓一声，原本撞弯的金属回归了本来的样子。  
　Erik刚刚放松了一下紧绷的肩膀，Charles祝贺的手还没伸出去的时候，他们忽然听到了怪异的启动声，两人对视一眼，忽然巨大的冲击力让他们向两边的珊瑚立柱歪倒。  
　Doctor整个人被掀翻在地上，Jack要好一点，倒在了沙发上，巨大的启动声配合着金属立柱的上下移动的节拍。Doctor一直在喊“不不不不不”。Erik一把拉住歪倒的Charles，后者被下一次冲击带到了Erik怀里。  
　“哦我真蠢！我怎么能提前设定好了飞行目标！！”Doctor跳起来之后手脚并用的操纵着Tardis，不一会巨大的晃动终于停了下来。Erik松开紧紧搂着Charles的手，强忍住怒吼的想法，尽量镇定的问：“怎么回事？”  
　“他把你们拐上Tardis了，”Jack拍打着长风衣的灰尘，淡定的回答说：“你们应该知道，Tardis的能量只能供起一次飞行。所以收拾一下吧，我们要去2012年了。”


	3. Chapter 3

    “你为什么会觉得Doctor在神盾局？我是说，我们保管宇宙魔方的地方？”黑寡妇毫不让步的问道，至少她不会随便就带一个资料都查不到的陌生人去神盾局。  
    “他的Tardis不见了，”Jack妥协的解释说，“我不知道他从Tony Stark那发现了什么，总之一定是有一个能源供他驾驶Tardis进行短途旅行，追踪魔方最好的办法就是去它曾经放置的地方，只有见到了魔方Doctor才能设法追踪。”  
    Natasha挑着眉一脸不信的指出这话里最大的漏洞，“可是他现在即使去了那里也没用，魔方已经不在那里了。”她特意咬重“已经”这个词。  
    “而我也说了‘曾经’，”Jack摊开双手，“听着，我知道这些对你们来说不太好理解，但是Doctor确实可以任意在时间之中穿梭，而现在他只需要去魔方还在的那个时间，可能是昨天可能是两小时以前，在那个时间点之后守株待兔，就一定能追踪到。”  
    “可是你去那里干什么？既然那位Doctor是独一无二的。”Natasha紧抓住Jack之前的漏洞不放。  
    “我们有必要假设Doctor现在在那里，并且非常非常需要你们的帮助，没错，是你们，而不是我。”Jack总是不愿多说。  
    “既然我们没接到任何报告，我有什么理由相信你呢？”  
    Jack叉着腰冲着Natasha胸有成竹的笑了笑，虽然那目光极尽挑逗与饥渴。而Natasha几乎条件反射的把态度调到了“调情模式”，仰起头深深的看着Jack。  
　　  
    “哦上帝啊我的眼睛。”鹰眼走过来时，映入眼帘的是两个性感的人互抛媚眼试图说服对方的样子，他已经不是第一次这么痛恨自己非凡的视力了。  
    Natasha像是忽然回过神来一样，盯着Jack语态强硬的说：“我可以带你去，但是我们需要带上另外一个人。”  
    “无所谓。”  
    “Barton特工，”Natasha吩咐道，“告诉队长他要跟我们一起去一趟神盾局。”  
    鹰眼跟她迅速交换了一个眼神之后就去联络了，他明白Natasha的意思，有些事情站在神盾局的立场上不好做些什么，但是如果让正义化身的美国队长同去，那又是另一种说法了。  
    Jack只是感兴趣的说了一句：“队长？那就太好玩了。”  
　　  
    “Hey，我说，如果你允许我帮你，我们可能不用等这么久。”Tony眼馋的看了一眼操作台，对着坐在沙发上盯着显示器的Doctor说道。他这里竟然该死的都没有另一个沙发！  
    “哦那可不行，那是犯规，”Doctor用手撑着沙发说道，“借用你的方舟反应炉实在是迫不得已，我认为如果不是非常严重的情况，我们两个世界的科技最好不要有所交叉。”  
    Tony作为麻省理工高材生的潜意识正呼唤他把Tardis拆了扛回研究室好好琢磨，此刻他只好拼命盯着操作台的每一个按钮，仿佛记住了它们的形态就能弄清楚工作原理似的。就在这个时候他听见Doctor又说道：“而且我觉得人类还没有这个智慧可以操作Tardis。”  
    Tony Stark真想把这句话录下来给亲爱的队长听听，估计以后他们的争吵内容里会减去“Tony Stark是世界上最傲慢自大的人”这句话。  
    Doctor却完全没意识到自己说错了什么，只是伸出刚才空闲的手：“Jelly Baby？”Tony抓了一把扔进嘴里，然后毫不客气的挤进Doctor那个小的可怜的沙发上。  
　 现在他们看起来就像坐在起居室里看肥皂剧的一对基佬，除了显示器上其实是宇宙魔方以外。  
　 事实上，Doctor在复仇者大厦时向Tony和Bruce介绍Tardis时简单的叙述了他所需要的能量类型，而Bruce几乎是立刻看向Tony胸口。就这样Tony简单介绍了Stark工业的方舟反应炉技术，而博士在默默计算了一阵子之后便打着“拯救世界”的旗号顺理成章的借用了这个能源。  
　　  
　 “应该马上就发生了。”Doctor低头看了看自己的手表，Tony好奇的瞥了一眼，不确定是不是自己没看清楚那个难以解读的复杂表盘，他的意思是说，那个东西除了戴在手腕上长的像个手表以外完全没展现出手表的功能，至少Tony看不懂那些圆圈。  
　 Doctor从沙发上跳起来扭开扩音器并调到最大，然后他的表情忽然变了，显示器里出现了一个男人。  
　 Tony也看见了，“不去拦住他？”他紧张的问，一手捏紧了战甲的遥控器。  
　 “……没用的，”过了几秒钟Doctor才说道，“现在我要看看……他是怎么拿到的。”Doctor说完之后就死死的盯着屏幕，然后显示器就黑屏了。  
　 “他知道我在这？可是我明明隐形了啊。”Doctor吃惊的嘟囔了一句，随即想起来同族人那异常亲密的羁绊。他说着打开Tardis的大门，果不其然，外面原本是宇宙魔方的储存室，现在一切灯光和监视全都消失了，而那个人，那个金发男人就站在魔方的对面，似乎是在等着他打开门。  
　 “你留在这里，一定要看好Tardis。”Doctor低声嘱咐。  
　 Tony点了点头，微缩版的战甲就在身后。  
　　  
　 “Master，”Doctor谨慎而缓慢的走出去，“你没死。”  
　 “难道你就这么希望你的族人全都死光吗？”Master站在对面没动，眉毛却嘲讽的扬了起来。他还是穿着那件黑色连帽衫，金发在魔方散发出的蓝光中有些耀眼。  
　 “你要魔方干什么？”  
　 “很明显，我跟你一样被困在这个世界里了。”  
　 “可是你没必要拿走它，你可以跟我一起，我们一起走——”  
　 Master的眉毛不赞成的扬了扬，“你总是这样，Doctor，”他上前一步，比Doctor早一步把失去防御的魔方拿在手里，“对着所有人散播你的怜悯。难道你忘了我是谁？我是Master，而且应当成为这样愚昧的地球人的Master，我不需要你那泛滥的同情心。”  
　 “我只是想要帮你。”Doctor皱起眉，“你不知道这个魔方对这个世界的人有多重要，你不能就这么随随便便的拿走——”  
　 “你总是这么自大，”Master不满的打断他的话，“告诉你，我在这个世界呆的时间比你长多了，我将要见证这个世界向他们的主人屈服，而你注定只能跟你这个没用的Tardis，还有那个到处留情的Jack一起留在这里。”  
　 “这一切不会发生的。”Doctor信心满满的说。  
　 一瞬间Master似乎有所动摇，然后他夸张的大笑起来：“你企图骗我说你来自时间线上的未来？这就是你为什么不过来蛮横的把我扑倒在地然后抢走它？”他看似随意的把宇宙魔方向上抛起，划过一个弧线之后再接住，这一个简单的动作让Doctor和藏在门内的Tony同时胆战心惊了起来。“可惜你不是从未来过来的，知道么，自从来到这里，我就再也没听到过那鼓声，从那时候开始我对时间的敏感程度一定可以媲美Rassilon。而现在，”他显然也组装了一个可以瞬时移动的腕表，“我觉得我该走了。”  
　 Doctor本能的上前拦住他，然后那个腕表竟然不是瞬时移动所用，而是发射出一股推力，Tardis的大门立刻被推开，露出了已经穿好战甲的钢铁侠。  
　 “还有一个铁皮罐子？”Master一脸不满的摇了摇头，“Doctor你挑同伴的水准越来越奇怪了。”  
　 “少废话。”Tony瞄准Master进行攻击，Master轻而易举的躲了过去。Tony调整了角度，就在这时警报器忽然响了起来。  
　 “小心他的起子！”Doctor紧张的喊道，还没等他接近正在往Tardis跑的Master，钢铁侠已经完全变成一堆不听使唤的金属。Tony挣扎着想要修复，但是身体已经不受控制的离开了Tardis。  
　 就在那么一瞬间，Doctor用音速起子修好了Tony，而Master已经关上了Tardis的门立刻消失了。  
　 “该死！”Doctor又一次听着Tardis的声音望尘莫及，周围的照明系统和监控系统忽然全部恢复了正常。  
　 “我猜，这次我们怎么也说不清了。”Tony话音刚落，就看到神盾局的特工们端着最先进的武器冲进来包围了他们。


End file.
